Power of Friendship
by Ifrit Morningstar
Summary: Tsunade returns to the village with Jiraiya 12 years after the Kyuubi attacked...and they have a daughter. Watch as she forms bonds and grows within Konoha and the legacy she will create.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would make Naruto a female and probably end up with the ninja equivalent of Bible Black. This isn't an exaggeration, it's sadly a fact. XD!

**A/N:** All right, nee-chan. You asked and I'm here to deliver! Here's your fanfic, so you and hime enjoy it to your heart's content.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

There was a knock on the window. The old man that sat at his deck whirred around in his seat and stared in surprise at the all-too familiar noise. Sitting somewhat on the window-ledge was a tall, broad man with wild, long, and white spiky hair, smiling cheekily at the man. He waved at him just as cheeky as his smile.

"Hey, old monkey, how've you been?" the man asked cheery, just before he dodged a kunai that would have taken him between the eyes if he didn't move his head in time, letting the deadly weapon slice off a few stray hairs off his wild mane.

"Jiraiya! Where in Kami's name have you been for the past twelve years!" the old man demanded, already aimed with another kunai in his hand.

"Heh, about that," Jiraiya said sheepishly, entering the office cautiously and staying wary of the weapon in the man's hand. "Tsunade and I were on our honeymoon…and we just had such a great time, we just kept it going."

"Don't joke around about this, Jiraiya! You have a lot to answer for, and did you think I would ever believe such a lie?" Sarutobi blared, pointing the tip of his kunai at the man's broad chest, only to flinch back when he was greeted with cold, hard eyes.

"Don't ever think I'd joke about that, sensei," Jiraiya replied with an even colder voice, raising up left and flashing a platinum ring around his third finger. "I've been with Tsunade-hime these past years and thanks to Kami, I've managed to persuade her to return to Konoha and raise our family here."

"…Y-You actually married Tsunade?" Sarutobi gawked, his eyes locked on that ring around his pupil's finger. "W-When did this all happen?"

The hard, cold look disappeared from Jiraiya's face as he smiled brightly and motioned for his old sensei to settle down in his chair, taking a seat himself across from the desk. "It's a long story…it all started when the Kyuubi attacked."

**))))))))))**

Not too far away from the Hokage's tower, three people were clearing out the dust in a manor in the center of the Senju Compound. The oldest of the three people turned to a brunette woman who was carrying a pet pig in her arms, who wore a tiny red vest and a pearled collar. She walked over to the woman and handed her a list.

"Shizune, I just checked the kitchen and food storage…everything's rotten down. We need to get some fresh groceries and probably other essentials. Head out to the stores and get them, I'll work on getting this mess cleaned out before you get back with them," a tall blonde woman said.

"I'll get right on it, sensei!" the woman named Shizune said quickly, taking the list and reading it some before she glared at the older woman. "…Most of the items on here is for sake!"

"What? You think I'm gonna stay in this forsaken village and not have any in my own home?" countered the blonde woman.

"Lady Tsunade…you know how out of hand you get when you drink," Shizune said sternly.

"And I'm telling you that if you don't go get my sake along with the groceries, I think tonight's dinner will be a pork entrée!"

"Yes ma'am!" whimpered Shizune, hugging her pet to her chest and bolting out of the manor as fast as she could.

A voiced then cried out from the second floor balcony. "That wasn't very nice, kaa-san!"

Tsunade went out to the main room and looked up at a twelve-year-old girl with long red hair and blonde highlights around her short, spiky bangs. Her puffed up whisker-marked cheeks were frowning at her mother. "You don't have to threaten eating Tonton to like that."

"Yeah, but it's the only tactic I got that works to get that girl to get what I want," Tsunade countered up at her, resting her fists on her hips.

The girl sighed and rolled off the edge of the balcony, landing perfectly on the first floor next to her mother and straightened back up.

"So, how's the damage upstairs, Saeko?" Tsunade asked her daughter.

"Seems all we have to do is a bit of dusting. Everything looks fine…and no, I didn't find any sake in that secret stash you told me to look for in grandpa's closet," Saeko said quickly at the look her mother was starting to give.

Tsunade stomped her foot somewhat childishly. "Rats! I was so hoping there would still be some left over."

"Probably just as well," Saeko said, just to her mother's dislike. "It be wise to keep your sober until we get the place cleaned, then we can celebrate properly tonight."

Tsunade begrudgingly nodded in agreement. "All right, then. How about getting some more help out then and we can get this place as it should be before your tou-san and nee-san get back, hmm?"

"This so goes under forced child labor," Saeko said, smirking somewhat at her mother, who just glared in irritation back at her, as she crossed her fingers to make the ram hand symbol. "_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

All around her fifteen puffs of smoke appeared and when they cleared, fifteen clones of the girl were now standing and waiting for orders. "Okay, you lot. Five up stairs, dusting. Another five in here, same thing. The last five outside cleaning the rubbish around the house."

"Hai!" saluted the clones and in three groups of five, split off to start on their tasks.

"That's the second thing I'm glad that old pervert talked me into letting you learn the Kage Bunshin," Tsunade remarked.

"What was the first thing?" Saeko asked.

"Letting the baka talk me into marrying him," Tsunade smiled warmly, hugging her arms around her daughter.

"Ah, Kaa-san…" Saeko whined, but smiled all the same as warmly as her mother.

Tsunade hugged her once. "This is will be a better turning point for the Senju family."

"Got that right, Kaa-san," Saeko agreed, giving her a somewhat foxish grin. "We'll show them all."

The two finished hugging and went back to work getting the manor fixed up from years of neglect; a job that would have taken a week or two, but with the clones, the job would be done before evening, Saeko making more clones when a job needed more people. It wasn't until later that evening when Shizune came back with the groceries, having sent for some of Saeko's clones to help her carry some of them. And at that time, Jiraiya appeared along with the Sandaime of Konoha.

"Hime-chan! I'm home and we've got our first guest!" Jiraiya shouted loudly, after he and Sarutobi entered the manor.

Tsunade walked out to greet her husband and the man who was her sensei so many years ago. "Wow, your job has not been kind on you, Sarutobi-sensei….you're even wrinkled than last I remembered."

"…Disrespectful brats," Sarutobi murmured under his breath. His sour mood instantly vanished when he saw the young girl walking out to see who came to visit them. "Ah, so this is your daughter, Tsunade?"

Saeko leveled him with an even gaze, then gave him a sour face. "This is the strongest man in the village? He's an old fart…"

He stumbled when he stood and gaped like a fish at the little girl. Behind him, his old students were breaking out in laughter.

Sarutobi tipped the brim of his hat down to hide his embarrassed expression and give him a moment to regain some dignity left, what hadn't been shattered all ready. "…Indeed, definitely your offspring."

Shizune marched over to Saeko and started reprimanding her. "That is no way to talk to someone as important as the Hokage, Saeko. You know better."

"I just met him. I don't think I gotta act any other way until he earns it," Saeko stated harshly, looking away and crossing her arms behind her head. "He's not my Hokage."

"Not yet, girlie," Jiraiya corrected. "You'll be starting the Academy tomorrow and then this old fart will be telling you what to do, so keep that in mind."

"We'll see," Saeko remarked curtly and started walking off.

When she was out of ear shot, Sarutobi turned to his favorite pupil with an awed expression. "She acts so much like Kushina…It's like looking at the past again, to think she's…"

Jiraiya cleared his throat loudly, cutting off the old man. "We talked about that, sensei. She isn't Kushina…she's gone, same for Minato. Saeko is our daughter and she will always be that, no one else."

"My apologizes, you're right. It just startled me to see a mini-version of Kushina again," Sarutobi replied.

Tsunade motioned them all to follow her into the study room, where they could speak more privately. Once in the room, Tsunade performed a hand seal and activated a barrier in the room that would prevent anyone from hearing them while they remained in the room.

"Now that we can talk, how do you plan on raising a daughter when you return to your spy network?" Sarutobi asked, sitting down on a couch that he was all too familiar with, as he used to sit in it in his youth when he came to visit his sensei and Hokage at that time.

"Were it not for the threat that's growing, we'd have never let her enter this village," Jiraiya shot back. "We have already talked about that must be done, and we've told Saeko our plans, and she's shown great maturity with handling the news. She understands the importance and won't allow it to affect her career as a shinobi."

"Splendid to hear. It must be because of Minato's soul merging with her own, she sees reason," Sarutobi congratulated.

"First off, you will refrain from making any remarks that compare her to her biological parents, Sarutobi-sama," Tsunade dictated. "We want her to grow and make her own achievements as she should be given the chance, not be compared to the work her parents have done, even after what has happened. Saeko is by all reasons a completely different individual from Minato and Kushina. She may have genetically inherited their skills and power, but she still has a long way before she can use them, or make any noteworthy accomplishments for Konoha."

"You're quite right. We're dealing with a young girl, but back to my question, how do you plan to manage this?" Sarutobi demanded seriously. Too much was at stake and he needed Jiraiya fulfilling his duty as he should have in the last years. Now that he returned, he would have to make up much ground to recover the lost time, and as he has a wife and child, all the harder it will be for him to focus on his duty.

As if reading his sensei's mind, Jiraiya remarked, "Unlike you, I can manage my family time with my work. I've always kept in contact with my spy network, I just never bothered to report my findings as everything up till now hasn't ever threatened the village; now that it has, I'll see to it that my home is protected." He raised his hand when the old man looked ready to argue. "Tsunade and I already talked about what will happen, that's why we're _both_ here. Tsunade will remain in the village and take back her position in the hospital, and she and Shizune will look after Saeko while I'm out of the village. When I'm back, I will see to Saeko's training wherever the Academy has lacked."

"The Academy will be able to provide her what she will need," Sarutobi countered, only to be shot down again by his students.

"I've seen the roster. More and more civilians are becoming shinobi, and most of them have ended up cannon fodder," Jiraiya said.

"How did you see the roster?" Sarutobi asked in wonder.

"I snuck into your desk when you weren't looking," Jiraiya admitted without shame.

The Sandaime wanted to reprimand his student. Mainly for his lack of faith in the system, but the increase in fatalities with Genin from non-shinobi families has spiked up more than was comfortable. Yet, it had to be so from the numbers they lost after the Kyuubi attack. "I'm afraid that it's necessary. We've lost too many lives when the fox attacked, and we had to do what was needed to improve our forces numbers before the other villages learn of our weakness."

"I'm not gonna debate with you on that, as I see your point," Jiraiya said. "But I've my doubts about the Academy's academics and what exactly they teach to ready these brats to become shinobi, but again, that's not for me to judge. All I know is that we will make sure Saeko is prepared for the threat that is waiting for her."

"You really believe they will come after her, even here?" Sarutobi questioned worriedly.

"Yes, these people won't care where she's at or if she's ready for not. They will come for her for what she contains and won't stop until they get it," Tsunade said, having settled down behind her father's desk. "But we felt that she had a better chance here than anywhere else. At least here, we won't be the only ones keeping our eyes on her while she trains."

"I will do what I can and assign a squad of Anbu to watch her, but I cannot spare too many people," Sarutobi said, not liking how they kept frowning at him after everything he said. "I'm sorry if it's not to your liking, but this is the best that can be done right now. I have to keep in mind of the entire village's safety; even if she is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko."

"Hence why we are going to oversee her training along with what she will learn at the Academy," Jiraiya said. "It will be no different than what the other clans do with their children."

"Yes, but I'm afraid what this may affect. A child of the Sannin could put a lot of pressure on her, or worse, create a superiority ego that may get her killed along with her comrades," Sarutobi directed their attentions to…but again they kept frowning at him.

"You really overthink the unneeded, sensei. I think this job is finally getting to you. You don't know Saeko like we do, and we know for a fact that she won't let her skills make her look down at others, or risk their lives for personal glory. She's a caring soul, much like her parents, and like them, will do all in her power to protect her precious people. You can be sure of that," Jiraiya retorted with pure confidence in his daughter.

The old man sighed, feeling he was in a losing battle; much like his constant interactions with the entire village council. Just admitting that made him remember why he had quit his position as Hokage and chose Minato to become the next Hokage…now that he was gone, he had to retake the position as head of the village, but since then he has not seen or felt anyone was ready to take over. He had to worry about his rival Danzo at all times, knowing the man sought his title, and fearing what that old war-hawk would do should he ever take over…No, he was the only one that could bear the weight of leading the village; for now at least. He had to do what was needed for the safety of the village, and as much as his students may come to hate him…he had to see that Saeko would be handled properly.

"For now we will see how she does in the Academy. She deserves to be around people her own age, and should be given the time to grow up like children are supposed to," Sarutobi said somewhat stubbornly, putting his foot down on it. "We cannot risk her development turning her into another Orochimaru…"

Both Sannin grimaced, but not just for the mention of their old teammate who betrayed them all; but rather, for the lack of faith their old sensei had in their daughter. Jiraiya knew this may happen, wishing he would be proven wrong, but he was ready for any games the Sandaime may set up to keep Saeko under control; after all…he had his own people to report to him what may happen while he was gone. He wasn't a master spy for nothing if he didn't have some planted in his own village. So should Sarutobi tried anything that made him believe it would put his little hime in danger, force her into a compromising situation; which would be likely as she was a female, and females had to worry more than males when it came to politics…

If his sensei did do either of these behind his back that would lock Saeko to a fate she did not deserve…then he would finish what the Kyuubi started and see the village was flattened; regardless that it was his home. A home can always be rebuilt, a village can recover from anything, but the people would definitely be different, if not fewer in number for sure. He would protect his family; even if that meant dealing with his own neighbors if they threatened his loved ones.

"You worry about paperwork. We will see she doesn't turn into another prodigy gone bad," Tsunade replied, wishing to add a sharper reply but felt they had tongue-lashed the old man enough. Though, she had her own thoughts on how he could be using his authority over the greedy civilian portion of the council, rather than be keeping his own shinobi leashed by his ideals. Not that she was against them, she was all for them, as they shinobi a better outlook and something to feel other than just tools of the village…but he needed to add the civilians of Konoha into these ideals, not just force it on the clans and shinobi, which seemed greatly to be the case now.

The old man rolled his smoking pipe in his hands, looking like he really wanted to smoke at that moment. "I will say the news of a new Senju heir will be the talk of the town. At least, it'll give everyone something to talk about." He did not like the idea of his students adopting Saeko. It was too dangerous for them as well as her, and he feared that if anyone learned about her 'condition' she would be in even graver danger from their enemies who would wish to seek revenge, or worse, from his own people. Were it not for the emitted threat slowly raising in the years to come, he would have pushed that Saeko be raised separately, keep her off the grind as much as possible until she was old enough to be told of things she did not need to know. It was too much for a child to bear, too much responsibility for them to understand they were carrying such a burden as a Bijuu, but it was out of his hands. His students seemed to have seen to it that he had little influence over what could be done with the girl, and he suspected they did so intentionally.

Raising up from his seat, he calmly folded one arm behind his back and tapped his chest with the end of his pipe. "I just hope this plan of yours works out. There is too much that could go wrong."

Both Sannin remained silent, understanding the hidden meaning to his words and already would discuss their own counter-measurements should the Sandaime take action.

Jiraiya smiled widely in his usual fashion and slapped his sensei's back. "Things will work on fine! You worry too much."

"I have to, for this village as its leader, I have to worry about the possible threats inside and outside the village," Sarutobi retorted with dignity, holding himself up somewhat straighter. "Speaking of which, I better get back to my office…I don't want that mountain of paperwork to grow any more than I can handle."

They said their farewells to him and escorted him out of the compound. When he was gone and they could sense no one was still around to listen in on them, both Sannin dropped their expressional masks, letting the hard determination shine over their faces. They returned to the study room, re-activating the silence seals, and held their own decision on what just transpired.

"You were right, bake…He doesn't like this situation one bit," Tsunade commented, sitting down on the couch their sensei had previously occupied.

Jiraiya leaned against the desk and folded his arms over his board chest. "His age is making him more paranoid to everything, but the real threats. I fear he's been leading Konoha far too long, it's starting to get to him."

"But he won't give up the position," Tsunade already deduced. "He seems too skeptical that anyone can do the job properly."

"No, he doesn't believe anyone can do it like he would. Since he's had to retake the reins, he's not going to run the risk of someone like Danzo getting the job, and I can guess that's exactly what he fears," Jiraiya revealed to his wife. "That old war-hawk has been hounding to be Hokage since they were kids. But Sarutobi-sensei needs to find someone else to take over, he's gonna drag this village down if things keep going the way they are."

"Have your contacts reported more trouble?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid they have. One spotted dealings between a known ROOT operative talking to some shady people as of late, and I fear they might be working for Orochimaru," Jiraiya admitted, sighing somewhat to himself. "I don't know what is going on, but that teme is up to something, and from all the reports I've been getting, I think he's looking for something here in the village."

"…Maybe it's someone he's after," Tsunade said lowly. "You remember all his experiments, right? All the people he hurt for his own sick, twisted ends? Maybe he's hoping to gain some kind of advantage from one of the clans?"

"So you've thought the same as I, huh?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes, but the question is if he is after someone or something, and if so, what or who?" Tsunade said, pondering to herself what their pale-skinned teammate could be after.

"We know that time is gonna reveal that answer for us soon, hime," Jiraiya said softly, looking away. "I just hope we can prepare Saeko in time before it's too late."

Tsunade went over to him and wrapped her arms around his left arm. "Whatever happens, we'll pull through it. Saeko is improving leaps more than either of us at her age. She will be strong. We have to believe in her."

"Yeah…I believe it," Jiraiya said, smiling at his wife before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would make Naruto a female and probably end up with the ninja equivalent of Bible Black. This isn't an exaggeration, it's sadly a fact. XD!

**A/N:** All right, nee-chan. You asked and I'm here to deliver! Here's your fanfic, so you and hime enjoy it to your heart's content.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning found Saeko sitting in her classroom amongst her future friends or nemesis. Rival was too weak a word to use when word spread like wildfire among the female portion of the Academy. When news of the Senju heir would begin attending, another clan female…there was much to worry. So upon arrival, she was already labeled a threat. She was just as beautiful as the Slug Sannin and her red hair gave her an exotic look, as redheads were rare in Konoha, and she proved to have the brains and skill to match her perfect looks; as to be expected of a clan heir. This created a great gap between her and making any female friends, which baffled her some as she could not understand their hateful behaviour. It wasn't until during lunchtime when a pink-haired girl and a platinum-blonde came up to her and actually explained why all the girls were treating her with so much venom. They all were afraid she would steal the attention of the class's Rookie of the Year; Uchiha Sasuke.

Now they expected her to become interested in him, or at the very least shy away from him like the Hyuga heiress….but instead what they got was her laughing right out loud.

"Heh, heh! I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized. "This is just too funny. All this hostility is over one boy? Oh, Kami! Kaa-san had been right all along." Saeko giggled more, not caring how loud she was getting.

"Hey!" yelled very loudly the pinkette known as Haruno Sakura. "What do you mean by that, Cha!"

All the humor left Saeko's face in a split second, instantly replaced with a stern one that would be expected from an adult, not a young girl. This sudden change put both girls on edge at how quickly the new girl became dangerous.

"It means, pinky…The average rate of females that join the Academy to become kunoichi drops to ninety-five percent every year due to civilian habits; leaving only a slim five percent of females a chance to succeed," Saeko lectured harshly. "All this obsessive behaviour over a single boy, even if he is the Rookie of the Year, has greatly decreased the chance of the kunoichi ranks from increasing; leaving further shame to all kunoichi who have actually worked their asses off to become real worth to this village's protection"

"Are you calling us trash?" the platinum-blonde known as Yamanaka Ino shrieked, rising a fist up threateningly, not believing the gall of this girl after they went out of the way to make her feel welcomed…and understand her place in the catch for the Uchiha.

The glare from Saeko quickly killed any threat she may have posed, leaving the girl gulping back in fright. "What I'm saying is that it's stupid to be obsessed over a boy while training to become real shinobi. If he hasn't noticed anyone yet, then he probably is only interested in his career. So it's pointless to hurt your own training in hopes of attracting a boy that may or may not want you."

From up on a balcony, a boy with a ponytailed spiked up like a pineapple, stuck his head over the edge and gasped, "Dear Kami…there's actually a girl with some common sense."

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Ino roared, pumping her fist up at him.

The result made the boy flinch back to hide behind the edge of the balcony, murmuring, "…Troublesome blonde."

Ino quickly turned her attention back to Saeko. "As for you, how dare you! We came here to be friendly, and you laugh at us! You'll never make friends with that attitude…like Hinata, and trust me, you don't want to be like her; it's really pathetic really at how shy she is…she…Argh!"

Her sentence died in her throat when Saeko, who had been sitting under the tree she was eating her lunch suddenly appeared right in front of her and a finger jabbed her jaw shut with enough force to close it and throw her head back and land painfully on it, but not enough to cause any real damage.

"I don't like people that belittle others for any reason," Saeko said in a tone that sounded far too old for her to use. "If you little bitches wanna keep your pretty faces intact in hopes of attracting ANY boy, then you better get the hell out of my sight."

Sakura helped pick up her friend, semi-rival in the chase for the Uchiha's heart, up back on her feet, giving the Senju heiress a fearful look and the two quickly departed, grumbling hatefully about the redhead.

Saeko huffed at them and took her place back under the tree to quietly enjoy her lunch, that is until she looked up and smiled behind her as she leaned to the side. "It's okay, they've left."

A brunette that looked to be on the verge of tears peeked out meekly from behind the tree. Her pupil-less, white eyes quivered with sadness but at the same time relief. "T-Thank y-you…"

She had been sitting at the tree, which she always sat under when she had her lunch, when the redhead had marched right up to her, smiling, and sat on the other side of the tree. It had been nice that someone wanted to be near her, and she may have sit next to her if she just had the courage to ask if she wanted to, but her weak confidence prevented the words from leaving her mouth. Instead, she just enjoyed the fact that she was sitting close to her, seeming to acknowledge her at all and respect her space. Then when Sakura and Ino came up, she had curled up against the tree trunk to hide, not wishing to be seen by either girl, as they've marked her a freak because of her nature and her lackluster for chasing after the last Uchiha. But when she heard what Ino had said, it made her nearly cry and a soft sob had escaped her, it was at that moment that Saeko had attacked Ino, putting the unexpecting blonde crashing down on her head.

It was even more moving when the redhead had defended her, even if it wasn't directly, the fact that she had stood up for someone like her made her feel much better. She smiled shyly back at the Senju heiress and saw that she was being waved over, as if she wanted her to come closer. Hesitantly, Hinata stood up and made her way over to Saeko and sat down on her knees across from her.

"Y-You…y-you didn't h-have to do t-that," Hinata said, keeping her eyes averted from her.

"Ah, it was nothing for me! Besides, it's true. I really hate people that treat others they think are weak like dirt," Saeko said, growling in the direction the two girls had gone, then turned back to Hinata with a caring smile. "I haven't formally greeted you yet. Hi there! I'm Senju Saeko, daughter of the Sannin. I hope we can be friends!"

"F-Friends?" Hinata eeped, feeling her heart pounding.

"Yeah, you seem lonely and I'm lonely, too; being new and all," Saeko replied, smiling even more at her.

Hinata could almost feel herself passing out, but her happiness was too great to let herself succumb to the blackness that threatened to make her faint. "I…I would l-like that!"

"Then it's settled! Here, I'll introduce myself properly!" Saeko greeted, bowing her head slightly. "I'm Senju Saeko! The soon to be greatest kunoichi in the world!"

The shy girl was nearly blown away by the charisma his girl possessed in the greeting. She bowed faintly in return, just barely making eye contact with the redhead. "….H-Hyuga H-H-Hinata!"

"Great to meet you! Let's get to know each other, Hinata," Saeko declared, and the two did just that.

All through lunch they learned about each other to solidify their friendship. From across the lunch yard, a raven-haired boy with stern, brooding onyx eyes stared at the redhead. He had witnessed the display of speed she possessed; mildly impressed by it but he was still able to track her movements.

"So that's a Senju, huh?" he murmured to himself before he took a bite out of his apple, falling into a deep brooding posture, his eyes narrowing some. _'…She'll be useful in helping me reach the next step to achieve my mission.'_

When they all headed back to class, Saeko took a seat right next to Hinata. The two then traded notes to keep from interrupting their instructor, and when Saeko noticed Hinata wasn't grasping the lesson very well, for which the shy brunette was very grateful for; as she wasn't the best student when it came to book smarts like Sakura.

Said pinkette was actually sitting with her rival in love, Ino, discussing with her how they will get back at the Senju girl for attacking them, and for insulting their mutual life-goal. One thing had happened that surprised everyone, especially the instructor. Nara Shikamaru abandoned his usual routine of sleeping in class and stayed awake…seemingly keeping his attention on the Senju heir. He wasn't the only one. Most of the boys in class were glancing when they could at the new girl. Everyone by now knew about the incident that happened between Saeko and Ino, and now she had a firm hatred from all, but one, girl in the Academy. With the boys, it was different, they were all ecstatic about a girl that wasn't obsessed with the Uchiha and wasn't so timid like Hinata, leading some boys thinking they may have a chance with dating her. A boy with brown, wild hair, and a puppy sitting on his head inside his hoodie, smirked confidently at both girls and anyone could tell from his look, he was already laying claim on them.

It was no secret he was out to get Hinata to be his girl, as she was the only girl that didn't want the brooding Uchiha, but also because she was very mature for such a young age…bodily mature. Were she not the heiress of the Hyuga clan and the fact his mother would rip him a new one, he'd have made her his girl long ago the minute he decided he wanted her. Now he had a new girl, one that also wasn't a fan-girl, and it helped that she was drop dead gorgeous like Hinata, and she had a spunk that made her very appealing. Now he merely needed to make it known to the male populace she belong to him…but as he got looking at the other boys in class, he noticed that the spoiled Uchiha teme was gazing somewhat out of character at the hottie redhead.

'_Of all the girls that duck-butted teme has to finally take an interest in, he does so with the newest, hottest girl in the whole place…fucking hate that guy,'_ Inuzuka Kiba grumbled to himself irritably, grunting slightly to express his annoyance. _'No spoiled brat is gonna cheap me out of claiming that babe.'_

The classmate sitting next to him, and semi-best friend, Aburame Shino, barely let out a sigh. _'He's thinking about girls again…and most likely the Senju heir.'_ He glanced at said person, humming slightly to himself. _'Hinata seems to have taking a good liken to her, so that shows she's a good person. From the vigorous way they're passing notes, they really seem to have become fast friends.' _He smiled behind the collar that hid most of his lower face from view. _'I'm glad she's finally made a female friend…now for her enemies.'_ He glanced over at the two biggest Uchiha fan-girls and noted their plotting and his sharp mind was already planning a counter-measure for whatever they may try on Hinata's new friend. _'Fuck with my friend…and you bitches meet my little friends.'_ From underneath his coat, a soft hum buzzed as the kikai bugs living within his body agreed to his silent statement.

When it finally came for class to end for the day, Saeko and Hinata made plans to tour the village together; Hinata wanting to show her new friend all the famous sites and her favorite places to go when she had free time.

Unfortunately, before they could get too far from the Academy, Saeko halted and turned around right as Uchiha Sasuke appeared behind her, her fist already an inch from his stomach. "…I'm guessing you're the boy that all the girls here have been oogling over."

He ignored her uncaring tone. "You are Senju Saeko…"

"Yeah, everyone knows who I am. Kinda hard not since I just introduced myself in front of our whole class..." Saeko said, looking at Hinata with a bored, blank expression. "…A guy this idiotic is really this year's top rookie? Damn, I pity this place now."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrily. "Watch what you say, new girl."

Saeko brushed his warning off with a un-lady-like grunt. "Shut it, duck-head. What do you want?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he growled out hostilely. "And I want you to fight me."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Pass."

He smirked at her. "So, you're scared?"

She turned to smirk, or what he believed what she did, because the moment she looked to fully turn, she vanished from sight, only to reappear right behind him and grab his spiked back locks and yanked his head back to whisper in his ear. "…You've got a long way to go before you can scare anyone you little shit," she purred and kneed him in the base of his spine with just enough force to make him cry out, then back off and let gravity pull him back to the ground as she released her hold on him. It seemed like that was it, but then she vanished and reappeared right beside him and with her elbow, rammed him right above his pelvis, sending him rocketing down. Had she used more force in that move, she would have scattered his lower spine from back to front, which would have ended his career as a shinobi right then and there…but she doubted it would have dawned on this arrogant bastard.

So she decided to enforce her lesson. "Keep in mind how easy you could have lost all your dreams today because of a total stranger." She kicked him away from her and flung her hair out of her face with a dismissive wave. "If you plan on getting stronger, don't pick fights like a bully, it's just plain common. Work for it until you know deep in yourself you are strong."

As she began to walk away from the downed Uchiha, she almost missed the sudden growing mass of girls surrounding her…almost. Just as they looked ready to unleash their feminine wrath on the newcomer, Saeko surprised everyone when she shushined out of sight and reappeared right next to Hinata and motioned for them to continue their stroll toward the village.

"How the hell did that hussy learn the shushin?" one of the girls uttered in disbelief.

"Damn daughter of both the Sannin…she's got the best parents to make her that good at her age," a stuck-up sounding girl hissed.

"We'll show her for hurting Sasuke-kun!" another vowed.

Right as all the girls were making their own vows, a buzzing sound filled the air before a swarm of bugs suddenly appeared around them all, sending them all running in fright for their homes.

Shino strolled out of the Academy as the bugs started to fly back into his coat and return inside his body. _'All bitches will fear my little friends if they hurt mine…'_ He then calmly made his way back to his clan's compound, smirking as he thought of the terror he could unleash on the poor soul that dared to harm his friend's first female friend.


End file.
